Past and Future
by Sparkypony9
Summary: HTTYD movies collide! (summary sucks book is amazing! Read and Review)
1. Proulouge - Part 1

**Hello everybody**

**I know I sorter, kind of, promised not to start any new stories until after I finished at least one of my old ones, what with the two upcoming books; The Long Island War and Hybrids; but I couldn't help myself! I swear!**

**After watching How To Train Your Dragon 2 for the 5th time, I got an idea that just sort o' stuck**

**(Lame, I know, blaming it on a movie)**

**Anyway, I looked around, and could not find anything like this idea I had, so please forgive me if you are writing something like this on a different website, or even here on FanFiction, there is a 48% possibility that I ACCEDENTILY overlooked your fanfiction**

**Also; please note that this is my first HTTYD fanfiction! NO FLAMES but please Read and Review (R/R)**

**Any who...what am I forgetting? Oh yes; the Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon and it's Sequel do NOT belong to me! (I wish it did though)**

_**Past And Future**_

A young boy, around 15 years of age was sitting on a black dragon on a sea-stack somewhere near the island of Berk; the dragon wasn't very large, but it was dangerous. it was a Night-Fury. and; despite the whole 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself' nickname, the beast's rider had named him Toothless.

But it wasn't the worst. the poor human who rode the great creature was named Hiccup, the son of Chief Stoick the Vast. A few months ago; before the whole 'Red Death' incident, Toothless had been shot out of the sky, by the scrawny mistake who now rode him.

The same poor child had eventually let him go, but the damage was done. Half of Toothless's tail-fin was ripped clean off. _At least it wasn't one of his main wings _Hiccup now thought

Hiccup had devised a saddle, harness, and even an artificial wing for the black dragon, and no dragon did ever love a human more. even after Hiccup lost his left foot dealing with the area's Queen dragon, but from where Toothless was standing, not saving all of Hiccup had made the whole thing even-steven.

Besides, the boy didn't let it bother him much; sure there were the occasional nightmares, but Toothless had woken his master up every time.

Back to the matters at hand, Hiccup was talking to five other teens around his age, who were all sitting on different types of dragons; Astrid was sitting on top of a beautiful Nadderhead whom she had named 'Stormfly'

Snotlout was sitting on a grouchy Monstrous Nightmare named 'Hook fang' who, after MONTHS of being with the pig-headed boy still flamed up without warning, sending the brave warrior, running for a trough.

Fishlegs, the know-it-all was sitting on 'Meatlug' his Gronkle, who he treated like a little princess (for a while there had been some...confusion between the humans, per to what gender the creature was.)

And then there were the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, each sitting on a head of their shared Zippleback, a great creature with two heads that couldn't seem to stop fighting with each other. They were sitting on Barf and Belch, respectively.

Hiccup was explaining for the 100th time that the Rescue Training was NOT A COMPETITION, when he was suddenly cut of by an earsplitting shriek, which was followed by a massive 'CABOOM'

As the ten of them tried to recover their sense of hearing, Astrid noticed ten shapes falling from the sky right around the area the noise had come from. as they all called their dragons into flight, Hiccup could tell right away that at least five of the shapes were dragons (of course the flailing wings helped)

A the dragon riders scooped up the ten shapes, Hiccup felt an odd sense of dread settle over him

**So...what do ya'll think?**


	2. Prolouge - Part 2

**Next Chapter, ok so before I start I want to clear things up. the LAST chapter was a sort of explanation of how the HTTYD 2 kids (READERS: wait, aren't they 20?) got to Berk in the past, and a sort of quick 'Meet the Characters' while this chapter leads up to what was happening in the future, to get the kids (READERS: again, they are 20 years old, they are not kids) to the past, so...ya. here ya go, the next prolouge chapter of **

_**Past and Future**_

**Oh, one more thing, to understand ANYTHING from here one out, you really need to have seen the second movie, also the Riders/Defenders of Berk would be pretty good, although not needed, and ****_Thor Almighty_**** why did I save this for last? PLEASE be sure to have seen the first movie!**

Five dragons raced around the island, ok, four of them were playing the epic sport they all liked to call DRAGON RACING! while the fifth, the ride of the Chief of Berk, was helping some men repair a ship, that Toothless, the Chief's dragon, desperately wanted to put the hump of icy wood out of it's misery. But, if Hiccup, as was the name of the Viking riding on his back, insisted they try to save it, then by the great Alpha (who just happened to be himself) he was going to try to save the poor ship.

Toothless's ears pricked, because right as they finished all they could do for today, the horn sounded for the final lap, Toothless looked up at his master begging, who smiled, and used his fake leg to shift the dragon's fake tail, an they were off! And all the five other Vikings who were competing; Snotlout, Astrid, Ruff, Tuff, and the Twins; saw when the black sheep disappeared from thin air; was a black comet, which streaked to Hiccup's net, tossed the sheep in and flew up to fly beside them, slowing down at that last part, to reveal a grinning duo, but the grins fell from everybody's face when a loud shrieking sound filled the air, followed by a massive 'CABOOM' and then everything went black...

**Well? what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 1 - Dad?

**Alright, now we move into how the 15 year olds and Stoick realize just who the 20 year olds and their dragons are! also, from now on; Future Hiccup will be referred to as Hiccup(2) while past Hiccup will be referred to a Hiccup(1) and the same goes for all the characters! Well, except for Stoick, as in the second movie he dies... anywho welcome to:  
><strong>

_**Past and Future**_

As Hiccup(1) helped lay out the five people that had been entangled with the four dragons, he couldn't help but wonder why they (and the dragons) were wearing some sort of war paint, he had nearly jumped at the sight of the one male with long braid-thingies. His face looked like an electric yellow and black explosion!

But, the most surprising thing yet? One of the riders was riding a NIGHT-FURY! And that Night-Fury was missing part of his tail, and the rider was missing one of his legs, which was leading to quite a bit of suspicion, but he wanted to remove that strange mask the rider was wearing, it gave him the willies just to think looking at it while he was trying to think about what this might mean.

"Fishlegs"Hiccup(1) turned to the teen who was sitting kind of bored on Meatlug "I need you to go and find my dad, get him here, he needs to be with us when these guys wake up, if they can train dragons too..."

He trailed off, realizing that both boy and Gronkle were already moving as fast as they could (which, wasn't very fast) towards Berk, fortnightly, they were fairly close, and it wasn't too long before they could see Fishlegs returning with Stoick the Vast, who was riding his great Thunder-Drum; Thornado. Even before Stoick landed, it was clear that Fishlegs had told him everything that had happened in the last half-hour.

"So" Hiccup's father said; more or less cheerful, "Shall we try to discover who it is we have crashing into the ocean near Berk?"

hmmm... he must have just won a bet with Gobber, which would explain the cheery mood; and it would also explain the new ax sheathed to Stoick's belt.

Stoick looked at the five adults strewn around the sea-stack (which was, thankfully, large) and walked over to the one in armor and a helmet. The armor had a strange design on it, and the helmet had a lot of little bumps on it, like little mini horns or something.

As Hiccup(1) watched; Stoick knelt down next to the man and eased the helmet off, and once Hiccup's(1) father got a good look at the 20 year old's face, the helmet fell from his hands, missing the man's face thankfully, and Hiccup began to fill in the puzzle pieces, the missing tail fin on the Night-Fury, the man's missing leg, the strange resemblance between these adults and the teens (and the dragons) in fact, the only thing Hiccup couldn't figure out was why the heck the five of them were wearing war paint.

But, Hiccup(1) realized that he might have an answer to that sooner than he thought, because the 20 year old who's own helmet had almost made a serious mark on his face, was beginning to wake up, as were the others

As the emerald green eyes of the man opened up, Hiccup(1) could only watch as the man stared at Stoick the Vast, and turned pure white, as though he had seen a ghost.

The man leaped to his feet, er...foot and managed to gasp out one little word, in a voice so quiet Hiccup(1) almost didn't catch it before fainting once again.

_"Dad"_

**Well, You better have guessed it by now. the HTTYD 2 adults have "met" the HTTYD teens...kind of**

**So, what do ya'll think?**


End file.
